Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Gaming-Highlights 2018
center|link= Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich habe den Luxus, mich nächste Woche bereits in den (hoffentlich verdienten ��) Weihnachtsurlaub zu stürzen, und dort das ein oder andere Spiel nachzuholen, für das ich bisher keine Zeit hatte. Und da ist dieses Jahr eine ganze Menge zusammengekommen. Falls auch ihr für die Feiertage noch ein wenig Inspiration braucht (sei es für euch selbst, oder als Weihnachtsgeschenk), oder einfach nur mit uns über eure persönlichen Lieblingsspiele aus diesem Jahr diskutieren möchtet, dann habt ihr hier die Gelegenheit dafür. Denn das FANDOM-Gaming-Team präsentiert euch an dieser Stelle seine Gaming-Highlights 2018 und was uns dieses Jahr in Sachen Gaming am meisten beschäftigt hat. Bühne frei! __TOC__ Vanyar Divinity: Original Sin 2 Mit Divinity: Original Sin 2 kam mal wieder ein rundenbasiertes Taktik-Rollenspiel für Konsolen auf den Markt, das noch der alten Schule folgt. Man bewegt sich typisch für Rollenspiele durch eine offene Welt, spricht mit Leuten und trifft Entscheidungen. In Kämpfen wechselt das Spiel dann in einen taktischen Modus. Neu hinzugekommen im zweiten Teil sind die Völker der Untoten und Echsen. Hat man im ersten Teil noch Quellenmagier gejagt, weil sie als böse galten, spielt man im zweiten Teil nun selbst einen Quellenmagier, der die Welt schützen möchte. Mit unglaublich vielen Individualisierungsmöglichkeiten für die Charaktere, interessanten Begleitern mit eigener Hintergrundgeschichte und einer packenden Story definitiv ein Highlight des Jahres. thumb|center|670 px Red Dead Redemption 2 Acht Jahre war es her, dass Red Dead Redemption seinen Weg auf Konsolen fand und der erste Teil begeisterte damals mehrere Millionen Menschen. Ich war eine der Personen, die das Spiel damals sehr viel gespielt haben und hatte die Hoffnung auf einen zweiten Teil eigentlich schon aufgegeben. Doch schließlich kam die Meldung: Mit Red Dead Redemption 2 wird endlich zweiter Teil erscheinen! Ich fieberte dem Spiel entgegen und war begeistert, als ich es dann endlich spielen konnte. Neue Funktionen, eine lebendige Welt und eine packende Geschichte ließen schnell über kleinere Macken hinwegsehen. Der Online-Modus, der Ende November an den Start ging, begeisterte mich nicht so sehr, allerdings darf man dabei nicht vergessen, dass es sich um eine Beta handelt und Rockstar bereits erste Verbesserungen vorgenommen hat. Alles in allem aber ein empfehlenswertes Spiel! thumb|center|670 px God of War Auch um God of War war es mehrere Jahre ruhig. Zuletzt kam 2013 God of War: Ascension für die PlayStation 3 auf den Markt. Als dann angekündigt wurde, dass ein neuer Teil erscheinen wird, dieser jedoch nicht wie gewohnt in der griechischen, sondern in der nordischen Mythologie spielen soll, sah ich dem eher skeptisch entgegen. Meine Hauptfrage wurde zwar beantwortet, allerdings nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit, nämlich wie zum Henker Kratos die Mythologie gewechselt hat. Aber dennoch hat mir das Spiel sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Man hat mal eine andere Seite vom normalerweise aggressiven Protagonisten gesehen und seine Beziehung zu seinem Sohn Atreus ist einfach schön. center|670px MasterTeska Battlefield V Dieses Jahr habe ich nur einem einzigen Spiel so richtig entgegengefiebert: Battlefield V. Obwohl es im Vergleich zu seinem Vorgänger nicht gerade mit herausragendem Marketing bestechen konnte, stand für mich von Anfang fest, dass es in meiner Spiele-Bibliothek landen würde. Im November war es dann so weit, und seitdem spiele ich eigentlich nichts anderes mehr. Bevor ich damit angefangen habe, habe ich mich noch gerne darüber lustig gemacht, wie oft die Spielentwickler darauf gepocht haben, dass Battlefield V immersiver als jeder Teil davor sein wird. Mittlerweile kann ich verstehen, warum sie das gemacht haben: das Spielgefühl ist – wenn man sich mal an die neuen Mechaniken gewöhnt hat – einfach unglaublich. center|670 px Dragon Age: Inquisition Da das einzige Spiel, dass ich mir dieses Jahr geholt habe, erst so spät rauskam, musste ich mir die Monate davor noch anders vertreiben. Und das habe ich getan, indem ich meinen drölfzigsten Durchlauf von Dragon Age: Inquisition gestartet habe. Als erste Rollenspielreihe, die mich voll und ganz gepackt hat, hat Dragon Age sowieso immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen, und weil ich Inquisition noch am seltensten durchgespielt habe, war es mal wieder Zeit. Sei es ein Wiedersehen mit altbekannten Charakteren, ein Kampf gegen einen Drachen oder die unglaublich große Spielwelt an sich: Inquisition begeistert nach wie vor und gehört darum zu meinen Highlights des Jahres. thumb|center|670 px Fortnite Damit meine Gaming-Highlights nicht ganz so EA-lastig werden: Neben den Spielen, die ich dieses Jahr gespielt habe, gab es ein Spielephänomen, dass mich am meisten fasziniert hat: dieser unfassbare Hype rund um Fortnite. Ich selbst kann ja generell sehr wenig mit dem Battle-Royale-Genre anfangen, aber trotzdem gehört Fortnite zu den Spielen, mit denen ich mich dieses Jahr am meisten beschäftigt habe – und das, ohne es zu spielen. Irgendwie kam man nicht drumherum; immer gab es etwas Neues, immer kamen Events ins Spiel, und obwohl der Hype seinen Höhepunkt bereits erreicht zu haben scheint, bin ich gespannt, wo die Reise noch weiter hingeht. thumb|center|670px|Der Modus, mit dem der Hype begann Cyanide3 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Reveal-Trailer Welches Spiel ist wohl seit dem 7. Dezember in aller Munde? Richtig, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Während bei vielen schon die Switch heiß läuft und sie jetzt erst richtig vom Hype-Train überrollt werden, begann für andere die Aufregung schon wesentlich früher, als am 8. März 2018 der erste Teaser-Trailer im Rahmen einer Nintendo-Direct-Präsentation erschienen ist. Darin werden zwei Inklinge gezeigt, die sich gegenseitig bekämpfen und schlussendlich auf Mario und Link treffen, die vor einem riesigen SSBB-Logo stehen. Weshalb der Trailer für mich ein persönliches Highlight ist, liegt an den zahlreichen Reaktionsvideos, in denen Fans vor Freude in die Luft springen und sich gegenseitig umarmen. Ich finde es immer wieder schön, wenn Videospiele Menschen vereinen und sie gemeinsam über Trailer oder neues Gameplay-Material diskutieren. thumb|center|670 px Mega Man 11 300px|rightMein persönliches Spiele-Highlight war die Rückkehr des „Blue Bombers“ mit Mega Man 11. Ich bin ein Fan der ursprünglichen Mega-Man-Reihe und war aus dem Häuschen, als es hieß, dass nach acht Jahren wieder ein Vertreter dieser klassischen Spiele erscheinen würde. Einerseits war ich sehr gespannt, welche neuen Features mich in dem Spiel erwarteten würden, andererseits war mir auch ein wenig mulmig zumute, da ein Neustart dieser Art Spiel mit Mighty No. 9 bereits mächtig fehlgeschlug. Schlussendlich konnte mich Mega Man 11 dann doch mit den kuriosen Boss-Gegnern, den trickreichen Stages und dem neuen „Double Gear“-Feature überzeugen. Mega Man 11 ist sehr empfehlenswert für diejenigen, die gerne eine Spielerfahrung im Stil der klassischen Plattform-Spiele machen möchten und kann durchaus als kleine Abwechslung zwischen den großen Videospiel-Blockbustern der Wintermonate dienen. Kun Skywalker Detroit: Become Human Detroit: Become Human war für mich DAS Gaming-Highlight des Jahres schlechthin. Zwar finde ich es schade, dass das Spiel exklusiv für die PlayStation 4 erschien, aber hey, wozu hat man Freunde? ;P Die vielen verschiedenen Pfade, die die Story einschlagen konnte, waren extrem faszinierend und das Spiel bekam nochmal einen besonderen Kick, wenn man wusste, dass je nach Entscheidung einzelne spielbare Charaktere tatsächlich sterben und dann für den Rest des Spiels fehlen können. Am meisten dürfte mich jedoch das Setting gepackt haben, das eine (in meinen Laien-Augen realistische) mögliche Zukunft mit brisanten gesellschaftlichen Fragen in Zeiten der Digitalisierung kombiniert. center|670px Life is Strange 2 Life is Strange 2 konnte mich bislang noch nicht so begeistern wie die vorherigen Teile der Reihe. Dazu hat das Spiel aber auch noch vier weitere Episoden Zeit. Die erste Episode war auf jeden Fall ein solider Start in ein Spiel, das extrem vielversprechend wirkt. Besonders begeistert war ich auch hier aufgrund der (nicht mehr ganz) aktuellen Bezüge zur Realität und vor allem auf den letzten Präsidentschaftswahlkampf in den USA. Die Erzählweise ist packend und bleibt locker, wird jedoch deutlich öfter ernst. Spannend finde ich auch den Ansatz, dieses Mal nicht dem Spieler die Superkraft zur Verfügung zu stellen, ihn vermutlich also nur indirekt dadurch mit der Welt interagieren lassen zu können. center|670 px Watch Dogs 2 Watch Dogs 2 erschien bereits 2016. Da ich jedoch von einigen Ankündigungen, die sehr vielversprechend klangen, eher enttäuscht wurde, bin ich irgendwann durch Zufall wieder auf den ersten Watch-Dogs-Teil gekommen. Nach all der Zeit habe ich mir dann den zweiten vergünstigt besorgt und reiner Neugierde einfach mal reingespielt. Zunächst war ich negativ überrascht, wie viel der zweite Teil schlechter macht als der erste. Einiges hat sich jedoch auch stark verbessert und so habe ich dann doch noch Gefallen an dieaus sem fast-schon-Klassiker gefunden und ein wenig Zeit in dem Hacker-Open-World-Spiel verbracht. 670px|center Laserpferd Spyro Reignited Trilogy Eigentlich ist es unfair, bei einem Jahresrückblick für 2018 eine Spielereihe der Jahrtausendwende aufzuzählen. Angesichts der mangelnden Abwärtskompatibilität der Sony-Konsolen bin ich allerdings trotzdem unendlich dankbar, dass wir sowohl die Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy als auch die Spyro Reignited Trilogy in modernem Gewand erleben dürfen. Auch wenn Toys for Bob sich bei letzterer einige künstlerische Freiheiten herausgenommen hat (warum trägt das Känguru eine Perücke und Make-up?!) ist es trotzdem ein wirklich zeitloser „Blast from the Past“. center|670px Warhammer: Vermintide 2 Vermutlich bin ich nicht der Einzige, der angesichts des turbulenten Games-Jahres beinahe schon wieder vergessen hätte, dass zu Beginn des Jahres Warhammer: Vermintide 2 erschienen ist. Das Sequel zum Left-4-Dead-Klon im Warhammer-Universum hat dabei beinahe alle Aspekte des Vorgängers verbessert und noch dazu reichlich Abwechslung in die Klassen- und Gegnerauswahl gebracht. Und auch wenn mich die neuen DLC-Inhalte eher kalt lassen: Mit Vermintide 2 und ein paar Freunden hatte ich dieses Jahr jede Menge Spaß beim Skaven verkloppen und Loot sammeln. Uneingeschränkt empfehlenswert! thumb|center|670 px Games as a Service Wer bei dem Begriff „Games as a Service” gleich kalte Schauer verspürt, als würde er vom Geist von Jim Sterling heimgesucht, der hat einfach nicht genau hingeschaut: Das Games-as-a-Service-Modell funktioniert seit Jahren wunderbar – nur eben nicht bei jährlichen AAA-Blockbuster-Franchises. Warframe, Stellaris, Killing Floor 2, Total War: Warhammer II und viele weitere Spiele der letzten Jahre werden weiterhin regelmäßig mit frischen Inhalten versorgt, die Spieler bei der Stange halten, ohne dabei auf Pay-to-Win-Mikrotransaktionen zurückzugreifen. Auf Dauer ist das ein viel gesünderes Geschäftsmodell, als nach dem Release sofort alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und ein Sequel anzuwerfen. thumb|center|670 px ElBosso Kingdom Come: Deliverance Ja, Kingdom Come Deliverance hatte zu Release viele Probleme und mir geht es auch auf den Keks, dass es fast schon etwas Besonderes ist, wenn Spiele heutzutage „fertig“ veröffentlicht werden. Der Shitstorm um fragwürdige Aussagen von Warhorse-Mitgründer Daniel Vávra waren dem nicht gerade zuträglich. Aber trotz all dem ist KCD ein besonderes Spiel. Von vielen für seine eher langsame Spielweise noch kritisiert, die nun bei Red Dead Redemption 2 von anderen in höchsten Tönen gelobt wird. Nachdem die schlimmsten Bugs behoben wurden, hatte ich eine Menge Spaß mit dieser bei weitem nicht 100% historisch korrekten, aber doch den Möglichkeiten entsprechenden, authentischen Interpretation eines mitteleuropäischen Mittelalters, in Form eines hübsch anzusehenden First-Person-Rollenspiels. thumb|center|670 px Pathfinder: Kingmaker Als Pen-&-Paper-Spieler bin ich großer Fan „klassischer PC-Rollenspiele“, bei denen ich die Kontrolle über eine ganze Gruppe von Charakteren übernehme, jede Menge Dialoge führen sowie taktische Entscheidungen im Kampf treffen kann; und im Hintergrund läuft ein (kryptisches) Rollenspielsystem ab, das sich auf Wunsch pausieren lässt. Das ansehnliche Pillars of Eternity hat mich 2015 schon begeistert, und in meine Baldur's-Gate-Zeit Anfang der 2000er zurückversetzt. Doch statt wie in Pillars neben dem eigentlichen Geschehen noch in Grundzügen eine Burg zu verwalten, erhalte ich als Spieler in Pathfinder: Kingmaker nun die Möglichkeit, mich um eine ganze Baronie zu kümmern, diese von Grund auf aufzubauen, wichtige Entscheidungen für meine Untertanen zu treffen und die Herrschaft gemäß meiner Gesinnung (böse, chaotisch, gut, neutral, ...) zu gestalten. Und ich absolviere genretypisch zusätzlich eine Menge netter Quests und komme einer Verschwörung auf die Spur. thumb|center|670 px Into the Breach Into the Breach könnte man als eine Mischung aus Pacific Rim und Schach bezeichnen. Es wurde von den Machern von Faster Than Light entwickelt, die es auch hier wieder schaffen, großartiges Gameplay in ein kleines Roguelike zu gießen, das einen stundenlang fesselt, oder als kleine Spiel-Session für zwischendurch funktioniert. Auf übersichtlichen 8x8 Felder großen Karten gilt es in Rundentaktik-Manier mit drei Mechs eine Monsterinvasion zu stoppen. Der Clue: Dank Zeitreise-Technik kennt man die nächste Aktion der Gegner und kann die Fähigkeiten der eigenen Figuren entsprechend darauf ausrichten. Was nach einem einfachen Spiel klingt, stellt sich als fesselndes Taktik-Meisterwerk heraus. Nach Erreichen bestimmter Ziele, schaltet man weitere Mechs mit einzigartigen Fähigkeiten frei, bildet Mech-Piloten weiter aus, oder findet neue Mech-Ausrüstung. Super schön: Die Zivilbevölkerung, die es zu beschützen gilt, feuert die Mechs mit kleinen Sprechblasen aus ihren Häusern an. Und keine Sorge: Scheitern gehört zum Spielprinzip. center|670px Was sind eure Highlights? Was haben wir sträflich vergessen? Lasst es uns in den Kommentaren wissen! __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Hauptseite